After the Fall
by celestialwinters
Summary: Eli & Clare, finally back together despite everything. Forgetting about the reasons they broke up, forgetting Jake & Imogen, forgetting it all. All that mattered was that they were together and Eli was determined to remind Clare how much he cared. Fluff!


**This is set after everything that's going on right now with Cake and gross Elimogen, Imogeli, Emogen (whatever the heck you call them) when Clare and Eli finally get back together (which they will) so for now this will just have to help the need for some Eclare. I hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Clare, come on," Eli Goldsworthy said excitedly, leading her by the hand to make sure she didn't stumble and fall. She had enough trouble walking without a blindfold covering her eyes.<p>

Her foot caught something on the ground, but Eli caught her gently by the shoulders and held her steady. "Eli! Seriously, why don't you just let me walk on my own? It'd still be a surprise when we got there." She pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Clare, BUT," Eli huffed dramatically. "This way is so much more fun—"

"For who?" Clare asked sarcastically, cutting him off.

"AND," Eli continued, ignoring her interruption. "I want to see the look on your face when we get there and I take off the blindfold." He said softly, sincerity radiating through his voice.

Even not being able to see, she'd bet he was blushing. She smiled softly, a sudden rush of her love for him running through her body. She remained quiet the rest of the trek to their destination.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"We're here?" Questioned Clare happily, wanting to be free of the blindfold.

"Shh," Eli murmured and Clare suddenly felt the warmth of his body radiating directly in front of her. She sucked in a breath.

Without warning, his plump lips were touching hers lightly, his hands on her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed this.

He pulled away slightly. "Did you know if you lose one of your senses, your other senses become more sensitive? That's why people naturally tend to close their eyes when they kiss." He said quietly, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Clare smirked. "And here I was thinking it was because it'd be awkward looking at someone that close-up."

"Well yeah, probably that, too," Eli amended, laughing.

"Okay, can you _pleeease _let me take off the blindfold now?" Clare asked sweetly, flashing him an innocent smile and tilting her head.

"You really have that whole 'Saint Clare' thing mastered, you know that?" He said, smirking, as he made his way around her body to untie the blindfold, his hand in constant contact with her waist.

She shivered, unaccustomed to the contact, before he moved his hand to take off the blindfold.

"Okay," He said. "Are you ready for this, Edwards?"

"I think so?" She said, sounding unsure since she wasn't sure what it was she should be ready _for._

Eli laughed. "And... Behold!" He said as the blindfold fell out of her vision.

Clare gasped at the sight before her. "Oh, Eli..." She sighed, clasping her hands and walking forward.

"You like it?" He asked, hopefully.

Clare didn't answer. She was enthralled. It was _beyond_ beautiful. 

* * *

><p>It was the section of the woods that they'd found together before, the location of the party they'd helped Adam throw together for his 'Princess.'<p>

Clare, Adam and Eli climbed out of Morty, making their way through an opening in a chain link fence that surrounded an old, falling apart church building.

"Whoa…" Adam said, in awe. "This place is… Whoa!" He continued, excitedly.

"Better than lunch in the caf?" Clare teased.

"I have to bring Fiona here someday," Adam said, excited that he now had an excuse to be with her, a special place to show her. "How'd you guys find it?"

"Oh, Eli and I were just on one of our urban adventures and we just stumbled upon it." Clare shrugged.

Adam looked at her dubiously. "Did you just say urban adventures?"

"Where you're standing right now," Eli cut in, pausing dramatically. "This is where I deflowered Clare." He said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Ew!" Clare squealed, slapping his shoulder. "You did n—" She cut off, turning to Adam. "He did not, okay?" She clarified.

She turned back to a smiling Eli. "We had a picnic, we kissed, c'est tout." Clare murmured.

"And it was parfait." He said back sweetly, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"And," Clare broke his gaze, looking down. "We shouldn't be talking like this in a place of worship."

"_Abandoned," _Eli emphasized. "Place of worship."

Clare rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Imagine!" Adam suddenly said. "Candles here, twinkling lights on this tree, an ice bar!" He finished, motioning frantically.

"Dude, did you just say 'ice bar'?" Eli smirked.

"We have to throw a New York style party," Adam continued, smiling wide.

"I hate to pigeonhole us, but are we really the party-throwing type?" Eli asked, doubtfully.

"The anti-crackdown party in a secret location, bring your crush," Adam continued pitching his idea, looking above them as if he could already see it.

"Wow," Clare finally said. "I mean that.. that sounds amazing but, why the sudden need for a party?"

"Well," Adam squirmed shyly. "Fiona says she's missing this event thing back at home so…" He shrugged.

Clare smiled. "And if the girl you like can't get to the party, bring the party to her?"

"Something like that," Adam smiled, rocking back on his heels.

Clare beamed, looking back at Eli. He smirked, rolling his eyes at how his girlfriend obviously thought what Adam doing was "romantic."

She looked back to Adam and they grinned at each other, a plan in the making. 

* * *

><p>Clare smiled at the memory.<p>

The difference now was, this wasn't for Fiona.

This was for her.

Done by the gorgeous green-eyed boy standing next to her.

She was in awe, to say the least.

The lush green trees, completely filled with new leaves, had Christmas lights wrapped around their trunks. One of her favorite things. She even had some hung on her bedroom walls all year round.

From the branches, paper lanterns were hung, stretching some of the branches downward, making them droop in such an elegant way.

Tiny candles were set randomly around the area: On the ground, on branches that were wide enough to hold them, small holes in the tree trunks. The combination of the lights and candles had added a whole new dimension to the wooded area, a warm glow.

It had all the same things the night of Adam's party, but it seemed different now. More personal.

The hammock that they'd laid in the night of Adam's party was still there, in the exact same spot, although she was sure that they'd packed it away when they were doing party clean-up... 

* * *

><p>"The stars are out," Clare murmured, her head lying comfortably against Eli's chest.<p>

"What's your wish?" He asked, smiling.

"If I say it out loud it won't come true," Clare pointed out, as though it was obvious. Eli laughed quietly, making Clare smile.

They were quiet for a minute, just lying together.

"How cheesy would it be if I said that," Eli started, pausing. "Mine already has?" He murmured as Clare twined their fingers.

He looked down to her, and she turned her head slightly, then nestled her head against him, smiling softly.

"This party's what everyone needed," She said, looking back up at the sky.

"Thanks to Adam, the hero," Eli said, smiling fondly.

Clare grinned, then looked thoughtful. "I hope he's okay," She murmured. 

* * *

><p>"You remembered exactly where the hammock was? After all this time?" Clare asked, smiling softly, but not looking at Eli. She had more to soak in.<p>

"Yeah…" He smiled sheepishly. "Of course."

Clare continued looking, turning in circles to catch every little detail he'd managed to fill the area with.

Right in the middle of the area was a soft looking black and red checkered blanket. _Classic Eli, _Clare thought, smiling. On it was a small tray holding a red candle, taller than the rest of the ones set out.

Clare finally turned to Eli, regaining her voice. "Eli... This is absolutely beautiful."

"_You_ are," He murmured, moving closer to her. "Beautiful, wonderful, perfect. You're everything."

Clare bit her lip. "I..." She choked out. "Thank you. Thank you so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She managed to say without letting her tears fall.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come on," He said, reaching his hand out for her. "There's more."

_How could there possibly be more? _Clare wondered.

"Eli, this is more than enough.." She murmured.

"Mmm.. I don't think so." He smiled mischievously.

He led her to the blanket that was spread on the ground and she noticed things she hadn't in her earlier observation: Also on the tray was a note, neatly folded, and a red rose twined with a white one.

She reached for the note, touching it and looking up at Eli for the okay to open it. He nodded, sitting down next to her as she read:

**Red/White Rose Combination**

A red rose is a symbol of love, beauty and perfection.

A white rose is a symbol of purity and new beginnings.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

He smiled. "The whole 'new beginnings'... I thought it kind of fit us after.. Everything." He admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded, biting her lip.

Suddenly, he stood up, clearing the things from the blanket and carrying them to the black car he'd finally gotten after the accident with Morty.

"Eli, what are you—" She started standing up, afraid that he'd suddenly decided this was a mistake.

He turned smiling and held up a finger. She settled back down, staring at him.

He put the things in the car, standing beside it for a second to recompose. He was still working through his issues, and some times were harder than others, but being with Clare made it easier. He just had to remember what he was learning in therapy to deal with his anxiety.

Deep breaths. He looked over the car at Clare, and she smiled encouragingly.

They were finally back together. Finally.

And after all they'd been through, they were stronger than ever.

"Eli, you okay?" Clare called sweetly. She was concerned, he knew. He couldn't blame her.

"Yeah…" He murmured, walking back towards her. "I am."

In that moment, he realized it was true. He _was _okay.

And as a sheet of complete comfort fell over him, he knew that everything was finally going to be fine.

Just like it should be.


End file.
